Sarah Reeves (c1760-1822)
Sarah Reeves Geer appears to be the oldest of William Reeves (c1740-1821) children, marrying Frederick Geer (c1755-1840) around 1779. Additionally, she is apparently the only child who predeceased him, dying before 15 Apr 1822 when her heirs execute the following Power of Attorney to her son Jesse B. Geer to act on their behalf in Madison County, Kentucky to settle his estate. Children of Sarah Reeves and Frederick Geer are Elizabeth Geer, Lucy Geer, William Geer, Mary "Polly" Geer, Sarah "Sarah" Geer, Martha "Patsy" Geer, Susannah Geer, David Geer, Frederick C. Geer and Jesse B. Geer. The majority of the heirs of Sarah Reeves Geer executed the POA to Jesse B Geer to act on their behalf in the settlement of the estate of their grandfather, William Reeves, in 1822. The only exceptions were David Geer and William Geer who had already relocated to Georgia and Mary "Polly" Geer Usery who was living in Tennessee. Madison County Deed Book P, pgs 208 and 209 To all to whome this may come Know ye that we Samuel Southerland and Elizabeth Southerland his Wife, Philip Alston & Sally Alston his Wife, Willis Roberts and Patsy Roberts his wife, Lucy Shering, Frederick C. Geer Junr. And Samuel Couch Guardian for Lucy H. Couch of the Counties of Wake and Orange, and state of North Carolina Heirs and Represents of William Reeves Senr Decd late of the County of Madison and State of Kentucky for sundrie good causes and reasons as hereunto Moving toward our friend Jesse B. Geer of the County of Wake and State aforesaid have by this presents appointe the said Jesse B. Geer our whole and sole Attorney in Fact for us and to our use ask sue for seek and receive from all persons whatsoever all such sums of money or other property both personal and Real as may be coming or due to us by the death of the said William Reeves Senr and we hereby authorize and empower our said attorney in fact one or more attorneys at law to appoint under him to act and do and again at his pleasure to revoke and discharge and acquittances to give which said actings and doings we do and will forever warrant and defend to be good and valid to all intents and purposes in as full and ample a manner as we might could or would have done were we personally present to all intents and purposes. In Witness whereof we have hereunto set our hands and seals this 15th day of April 1822. Samuel Southerland (Seal) Elizabeth (x) Southerland (Seal) Philip Alston (Seal) Sally (x) Alston (Seal) Willis Roberts (Seal) Patsy (x) Roberts (Seal) Lucy (x) Shering (Seal) Frederick Geer Junr. (Seal) Samuel Couch (Seal) Signed, Sealed & Delivered In the presence of us Vinkler Jones - Jurat (Seal) Registered in the Registers Office of Wake County in Book No. 5 and Page 184 the 2nd day of July 1822. R. Smith, Register Category:Non-SMW people articles